warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Abby
Absinthe "Abby" is a tall, slender patched tortoiseshell tabby-and-white she-cat with a mostly black face, deep blue-green eyes. She wears a baby blue floral-pattern club collar with a gold bell on the front. Personality Abby is perhaps the epitome of a happy kittypet. She is friendly, playful, and has the sort of unruffled contentedness with her life that one would only expect from some old adventurer who's seen it all and finally found peace in one place. Abby, however, isn't some cavalier world-traveler by any stretch of the imagination – in fact, she's more of a homebody, rarely straying too far from what she's familiar and comfortable with, and always seeming the most content when she's at home in her housefolk's den or yard. She doesn't feel the need to go out and see new things, not when the things she already knows are so wonderful and make her so happy. She's not unwilling to try new things, but she's not a traveler or even too much of an explorer, and is primarily loyal to her housefolk, her home, and her own comfort. While not really the adventurous type, she is quite… "spirited," might be one word for it, but the phrase most use instead is "a little shit." She delights in small acts of mischief and trickery, oftentimes sassing and provoking others, or simply cackling as she watches strays unused to the Twolegplace stumble around the place blindly. She likes playing pranks and jokes, but isn't against quiet time to herself either, and likes the peace of simply laying down in a nice patch of sun or next to a heater for a nap. She is generally a pragmatic cat, not too interested in speculating on something unless it can actually be put into action or tested. However, that doesn't necessarily mean that she's an honest cat, and in fact often bluffs her way through tense interactions with a breezy self-confidence and easy charisma that allows her to wriggle out of the limited trouble that she encounters. Mostly, she causes the trouble for herself with her more mischievous habits, but while she'll happily be smug as hell about it, she'll deny it until the day she dies. She's more than happy to get into a playful tussle with others, and likes making games and harmless competitions out of various things, but if there's real danger brewing, she'll bolt, as she's absolutely not above running and hiding behind her housefolk's legs if things get a bit too hairy for her. Though she might just seem like a lazy annoyance to unfamiliar strays, she's usually very friendly and kind to her fellow kittypets, and is just as sweet and compassionate to anyone else who manages to make a good impression on her. Though she does her best to downplay it, even passing it off as her being too lazy for things like travel and adventure, she's really a bit nervous at the prospect of facing danger or being away from the security of a warm home and food in her belly whenever she wants it, accustomed to kittypet life and not all that comfortable with the thought of "roughing it" as a wild cat, to the point that she tries not to go too far from her housefolk's home at any point in time, and never stays away from there for too long, either. History Born and raised a kittypet Abby has never felt any kind of urge to partake of any other way of life. She keeps in contact with those of her family who live in the same town as her, and is very loyal to her housefolk, just as content to lay in their laps being pet all day as she is to go out in the neighborhood and explore. She's never wandered further than a few blocks from her housefolk's nest, and has never been away from them for more than about a day. She's just happy with her life as a kittypet~ Moodboard Character Link!